world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071714EddyEnzo
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 18:51 -- 06:51 CG: Hello? 06:51 AT: ∴ Oh, Eddy, Hello ∴ 06:51 CG: Came to check on the music so far. 06:51 AT: ∴ Ugh, It's, well it's difficult; ∴ 06:52 CG: Difficult? You talk like you're big on synthesizing though. 06:52 AT: ∴ I have so many ideas and so many thoughts, but putting them to music or make them songs. ∴ 06:52 CG: If there's anything I can do lemme know. I was just pondering about a memo we can have for our band. 06:53 AT: ∴ Our band? It is just the two of us at this point. ∴ 06:53 CG: True. I was just thinking we can bring Eric in and see if he can learn the drums. 06:54 AT: ∴ Eric? I figured he was just a writer, did he mention interest in percussion? ∴ 06:55 CG: No but he said he throws chandelers around. 06:55 CG: That might be something to work with right? 06:55 AT: ∴ I didn't know he did that... I like swinging Chandelers, but does Eric? ∴ 06:56 CG: ... 06:56 CG: Whoops, mixed you two up > > 06:56 CG: I don't think he knows anything about precussions but taking up drums isn't hard if you can practice how to keep in time with the rhythm. 06:56 CG: we're scraping for talent here. 06:57 AT: ∴ I don't quite understand your urgency for forming a band, it is refreshing I suppose, admerable even. ∴ 06:58 AT: ∴ Though the sound of chandeliers crashing does seem like it would make a good sound for a Postrock song. ∴ 06:58 CG: Well it's the first time I actually got contacts online who could manage rock n roll... 06:58 CG: not to mention people I can have coherent conversation with. 06:59 AT: ∴ I can understand that. It feels much better talking with the intelligent over the petty; ∴ 07:00 CG: Yeah. But let's move on. You wanna tell me some song titles you got rolling in your head? 07:01 AT: ∴ I have a few titles, also a sound file, tell me what you think ∴ 07:01 -- anaximandersTrepidation AT sends file: chandeliercrash.wav -- 07:01 CG: ... 07:01 AT: ∴ I put a little reverb on it, that's the echo sound. ∴ 07:02 CG: If it didn't have the chandelier title to it I would've almost guessed it was one of your galaxy sound effects... 07:02 CG: You get what i mean right? 07:02 AT: ∴ I feel I do! Let me do another! ∴ 07:03 -- anaximandersTrepidation AT sends file: ceilingfancrash.wav -- 07:03 CG: I prefer the chandelier... 07:03 CG: it has a better grounding to work with. 07:04 AT: ∴ Indeed, I have to agree, though that thud could be deepened and looped for a percussion beat ∴ 07:04 -- anaximandersTrepidation AT sends file: chalndeliercrash2.wav -- 07:04 CG: almost got it, just amplify the echoing and maybe alter the frequency a smidge. 07:05 AT: ∴ Hmmm... I will attempt something else, one second. ∴ 07:05 AT: ∴ Oh. Oh shit... ∴ 07:05 AT: ∴ Well, It made a good sound: ∴ 07:05 CG: ...You ran out of chandeliers? 07:06 -- anaximandersTrepidation AT sends file: Chandelierswung:crashesintomicandwritingdesk.wav -- 07:06 CG: ... 07:06 CG: I suddenly feel very sorry for you 07:06 AT: ∴ I feel I have some clean up to do; ∴ 07:06 CG: Riiight... 07:06 AT: ∴ And no need to feel bad, nothing is perminant. ∴ 07:06 CG: Just in a lot of small fixable pieces... 07:07 AT: ∴ and now I have more chandeliers/ceiling fans to practice swinging weapons with; ∴ 07:07 AT: ∴ overall, nothing much lost, and few things gained. ∴ 07:07 AT: ∴ Such is the universe. ∴ 07:07 CG: Er yeah. 07:08 CG: You met anyone new lately? 07:09 AT: ∴ No. I've been a tad gunshy since I was made a fool of by those blue-blooded angel worshipers. ∴ 07:10 CG: Really? 07:10 CG: they're trolls, it's their thing. 07:10 AT: ∴ Indeed: they're both fools of the highest degree, I'm afraid. ∴ 07:10 CG: Not really. One of them is acting like a big friend to the other who's having a meltdown over her trolling being immature. 07:11 CG: gallionicAcrobat and acrobaticAmbulist know each other. 07:11 AT: ∴ Of course they do, they are quite in cahoots. ∴ 07:12 CG: GA said you'd be lying if you said you got trolled but I keep an open mind on the troll thing. 07:12 CG: I figure being straight forward with you wouldn't help me any in our band relationship. 07:12 CG: ugh. 07:12 CG: ...I mean 07:12 CG: I prefer being straight forward to better our bandwork. 07:12 CG: Sorry, my head's a lil unfocused tonight. 07:13 AT: ∴ Well, any one who makes a fool of me and insults my intelligence is certainly trolling me. ∴ 07:13 CG: But that's how they get you. find what your pride is and poke at it. 07:13 CG: They try to do that with each other as well. 07:13 CG: Sort of like 'who the better troll is' 07:14 AT: ∴ The foolish games the elitist opressors play; ∴ 07:14 CG: Lucky we're not on that side. 07:14 CG: and unlucky for me, I have to play that game with a purple blood. 07:15 AT: ∴ Purple blood? ∴ 07:15 CG: Well purple text. 07:15 AT: ∴ Surely, not that mad CC fellow? ∴ 07:16 CG: tried, didn't get anything other than 'eddy on the meteor' and 'libby on the astrolabe' and 'terezi finally gets her boonmints' 07:16 CG: No idea what that means but I thought i'd try. me and Eric were having a hoot trying to decypher it. 07:16 CG: But no luck. However he came up with something fun. 07:17 CG: an astrolabe being a star compass was what i told him, and he said 'perhaps this libby is sailing the stars'. 07:17 CG: Makes it sound poetic and fableish. 07:17 AT: ∴ Let me look at these logs; ∴ 07:18 CG: between me and eric and then me and that weirdo chum handle? 07:18 AT: ∴ I mainly refer to any chats you had with the mad troll. ∴ 07:19 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG -- file sent -- -- 07:19 CG: (( http://world-of-homestuck.wikia.com/wiki/071614EddyDarmok )) 07:20 AT: ∴ Now, in this log, are you repeating things he had said to you before? ∴ 07:20 CG: Mostly what was told to Eric 07:20 CG: Other than that I had NO idea what the guy was saying. 07:21 AT: ∴ Curious. ∴ 07:21 CG: Eh...yeah...curious 07:22 CG: Just wondering ... you ever met anyone online you instantly 'clicked' with 07:22 CG: ? 07:23 AT: ∴ perhaps, these phrases have different meanings despite the words they are formed with. ∴ 07:23 CG: Well I met this...Girl... 07:24 AT: ∴ to your second point: I have felt connection with many friends online, but you refer to a potentially intimate connection, ∴ 07:24 AT: ∴ do you not? ∴ 07:25 CG: ME?! 07:25 CG: NO no no no no no no .. no .. 07:25 CG: ... do I? 07:26 AT: ∴ If you take the meaning of "intimate" to mean anything other than an emotional association with positive feelings, I do not. ∴ 07:26 AT: ∴ Forgive me, I assure it is quite impossible to have deeply perfound relationship with someone you have not seen. ∴ 07:27 CG: I mean I just had a game of real time strategy with her recently. 07:27 CG: Command and conquer. 07:27 CG: ... she's like an artist with those units of hers... 07:27 AT: ∴ ah, you've met her on the field of battle and were beguiled by her command, eh? ∴ 07:28 CG: don't put it that way seriously. 07:28 CG: Sure it was inspiring and all but... 07:28 CG: > < I JUST MET HER ONCE. 07:28 CG: we had a good long chat before gaming. 07:28 CG: we have similar tastes in video games. 07:28 CG: I mean she has a broader world of video gaming experience and all but... 07:29 CG: ... 07:29 CG: ...I think i better get a grip before I take this way past the realms of common sense. 07:30 AT: ∴ My honest advice: I feel you should figure out exactly what you want from this connection, if what you are recieving is less than fulfilling. ∴ 07:30 AT: ∴ If that made any sense at all; ∴ 07:30 CG: I only met her once... 07:30 AT: ∴ It is possible I'm slightly distracted by the glass all over my room ∴ 07:31 AT: ∴ Then meet her again, if you require more exposure to understand your feelings. ∴ 07:31 CG: Right. 07:31 CG: I'm being silly and probably crazy from being left all alone with just me and my mother in the mountains without any outside contact other than a digital device. 07:31 AT: ∴ That is my honest advice, as your bandmate, confidant, and friend. ∴ 07:31 CG: Nothing wrong with that... 07:32 CG: and honestly, i'm happy I came to you to talk about it. 07:33 AT: ∴ Truly? I'm flattered you hold me in high reguard as the dispenser of advice; ∴ 07:35 AT: ∴ I suppose I think enough about enough things that some of the things I think about would be useful to share; ∴ 07:35 AT: ∴ That is why philosophers write papers, I suppose. ∴ 07:35 CG: More like a recent friend with a good head on their shoulders. 07:36 AT: ∴ Ah, well I suppose that is a good thing to be as well. ∴ 07:37 CG: Stuff happens. 07:38 AT: ∴ It definitely does, almost constantly. ∴ 07:38 CG: Weird how so many things are happening so fast. 07:39 AT: ∴ Well billions upon billions of "things" happen on our two planets every second; It is unfathomable how many different "things" happen outside our realm of understanding. ∴ 07:40 CG: when you put it that way, it makes any kind of infinite possibility seem possible. 07:40 AT: ∴ I assure you, they are. ∴ 07:41 CG: Hmm. 07:41 CG: Can't think of much else to say. Other than maybe we should share a video game together sometime. 07:42 AT: ∴ Perhaps we will, but for now, I'm going to practice swinging these chained objects I have released from their ceiling hanging places. ∴ 07:42 CG: Hmm. 07:42 AT: ∴ and record if they make interesting enough sounds. ∴ 07:43 CG: Alright. Maybe later I can show you some ball and chain items. 07:44 AT: ∴ I assure you I've seen historical and modern weapons, but I practice with what I have on hand. ∴ 07:45 CG: Alright. Seeya. -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 19:45 --